A Long Drive
by KurowanwanFai
Summary: Fai wakes up from a nightmare and he needs a certain red eyed man to comfort him. But where's Kurogane? A KuroFai Songfic.


A/N: First published fanfic, second one I wrote. Please be nice. I Hope my lemon scenes were not too common. Thanks to The JohhnyMcKilt Productions and my sis Trish for betareading my work.

KuroFai songfic inspired by Celine Dion's I Drove All Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing and yet I'am happy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scream could be heard inside a rundown house which was located at the center of the field. The slapping of belt hitting against bare skin resonated through the air, bearing fresh wounds, joining unhealed and sore ones. No one could hear it as it grew louder and harsher. There was no point in begging, he thought, for it would only worsen his condition, and pity was not in this man's vocabulary. He was alone. He had nowhere to run, not even a place to hide in. No one could save him.

_**I had to escape**_

_**The city was tricky and cruel **_

The duvet slid off the bed. Sheets were tangled, and pillows were scattered everywhere. A muffled cry could be heard as a certain blond was thrashing in his sleep. His body was covered with sweat. Dry tear tracks could be seen on his cheeks, and every second or so they were wet once again.

After a minute or so of struggling to break free from his dream, the man opened his blue colored eyes. He held his breathe and tried to sense his surroundings for any other life form besides his own. Only the rustle of the wind outside and occasional banging of tree branch against his windows could be heard. He counted until 10 as he let his guard down. He sighed once again as he ran a hand through his damp hair, down to his neck to massage it.

"Calm down Fai, it's just a dream. It's ok. You're alright." He said aloud, convincing himself.

But even though it was just a dream he knew too well that he could not go back to sleep. "I can't," he thought, afraid that nightmares would haunt him again. He glanced at the bedside table where his clock was. It was 1:45 in the morning. He then saw a picture beside it; two men were at the park- one man was blond and milky white-skinned, and the other, a brunet-haired and tan-skinned man.

He smiled, as he saw the picture. "Kuro-tan," he mumbled, as he focused his eyes to the brunet, as if the name would save him from getting harmed. He chuckled slightly remembering how he would be scolded by giving Kurogane weird nicknames.

He leaned back against the headboard and slowly, he closed his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Kurogane but suddenly, it vanished- then he saw a familiar figure-an image of the man he feared most.

_**Maybe I should have called you first**_

_**But I was dying to get to you**_

Fai sat bolt upright in bed. With nothing but nightshirt and undies on, he grabbed his jacket and, apartment and car keys. He can't stay there, but this time he knew there was Kurogane whom he could run to.

_**I was dreaming while I drove**_

_**The long street road ahead**_

He slammed the door shut to his apartment and run down the stairs hurriedly. His mind was full of the man he wanted to see, the man who could protect him, and would protect him. He was the one. He was the only one.

As he stepped inside his car and drove off, he recalled his past. He was experiencing suffering and pain when he met his savior. Kurogane snatched him away from the hell hole he had been his whole life. It wasn't easy, but hell if he wouldn't give it a good fight. The man who abused him and treated him lower than any animal was sent to jail. And Kurogane, who saved him, took him in and cared for him. It was too good to be true, but Kurogane held on to his words since the day he saved him.

He was brought to light. Finally he tasted freedom. Kurogane helped him start a new life. He got a decent job and a house of his own. Since then a mutual understanding sprung within them.

_**Could taste your sweet kisses**_

_**Your arms open wide**_

Fai remembered the first time Kurogane held him. He could still recall the feeling of the man's touch as if it only happened yesterday. Tenderness and love radiated through as their bodies united. It was heaven on earth. Different from what he had suffered from long time ago. Kurogane carved his love on his body, lit a fire in him that never burned out, forever burning with love and passion.

_**This fever for you is just burning me up inside**_

Fai stepped on the gas and drove faster than ever. Though he loves Kurogane he didn't want to live with him, still afraid of being confined, but now he realized he was so wrong. The fact that Kurogane ended his suffering and did everything for him was enough proof that he would not hurt him.

Oh how he longed to see Kurogane, it seemed like he was driving forever. He didn't know that he was living so far from where Kurogane was.

_**I drove all night, to get to you**_

_**Is that all right?**_

When and how Fai entered Kurogane's apartment, he had forgotten. The drive from his apartment to Kurogane's flat took his sanity away and seeing the man was his only cure.

Fai stood behind Kurogane's door. He was restraining himself to pounce on the sleeping man. He might get killed; after all, Kurogane didn't know he was there. Kurogane's muscled body can be traced through the sheets. How he loved his man's body. Kurogane was the epitome of perfection. Even Michelangelo could not sculpt and paint his body.

_**I drove all night**_

_**Crept in your room**_

Fai slowly went his way to the bed and sat down oh so slowly and gently, afraid of waking the sleeping man. Kurogane was like a ninja, but he always had a way to sneak into him.

He liked it when Kurogane is sleeping, but right now he didn't want that. He pulled the duvet away from Kurogane's body. The man slightly shivered as cold breeze sunk into his skin. He bent down and kissed Kurogane's neck. Repeatedly. He began nibbling the neck, trailing wet kisses over it, and licking it.

As he enjoyed his meal, he inhaled the man's scent.

_**Woke you from your sleep**_

Kurogane grasped gently a handful of the blond's hair, as if urging him to continue his ministrations. The blond moaned and slowly clambered over the man he loved. He straddled the man's stomach, while never parting his lips from the addictive skin of Kurogane.

"Idiot, what are you doing here?!!"

Fai didn't answer and kept going on as if he can't have enough of the man.

"I missed you, Kuro-rin!!" The blond answered as he purred to Kurogane's ear.

"Do you have to call me that ridiculous nickname so early in the morning? and it's Kurogane!" The man half-heartedly scolded Fai.

_**To make love to you**_

Fai didn't reply but kissed him harshly, longing for the sweetness and obsessive taste of Kurogane's mouth. Kurogane's hand clasped Fai's waist as he steadied him. The kiss was wet and slick. Tongues dueled inside overlapping caverns. Lack of breath broke their kiss. They stared at each other, then Kurogane swiftly changed his and Fai's position, pinned the blond in the bed and resumed their heated kisses.

Clothes were discarded immediately as love, passion, and lust clouded the air in Kurogane's room. There was no time for foreplay or teasing as both was desperately in need of the other's touch. Kurogane's tanned hand groped for Fai's milky white body. Their bodies arched toward each other, needing more friction. From slightly parted lips came hush pants. The brunet's face was buried in the blonde's neck. Fai smelled like begonia saturn's.

Fai was filled to the brim. It was too sudden, it pained him so much, but he would endure it for the man he loves. Pain always comes with love, and he would have it than nothing at all. But as Kurogane moved, all pain was suddenly replaced by intoxicating pleasure.

_**Is that alright?**_

_**I drove all night**_

Kurogane could not restrain himself from taking Fai then and there. It was too inviting and he would be damned if he didn't accept the invitation. He was sorry when he felt Fai flinched. He assumed because of pain, but he ought to take it away immediately and so he lovingly moved, creating rhythm with the blond, with his blond.

They were dancing in the moonlight. As their neighbors dreamt lovingly and slept peacefully, they were creating memories and relishing each passing moment as their bodies, minds, and hearts were connected. It was a song of an angel to Kurogane's ears as he gave Fai every love and pleasure he deserved. Discarded clothes, creaking wooden floorboards, and swaying bed were witnesses to the two souls professing their love for each other. They soared through the sky, high and above, and then a glimpse of heaven was seen.

_**What in this world**_

_**Keeps us from falling apart**_

As they relish the feeling of a rocket speeding upward and slumping in a split second, Kurogane pulled out from Fai and scooted his man closer, afraid to lose him.

"What brings you here?" asked Kurogane.

"That's not a good way of opening a conversation after sex, Kuro-koi," he said, avoiding the question. He could not let Kurogane worry even more than he had. It was nothing but a nightmare and he knew so well that it would not happen again. Kurogane wouldn't let him be hurt.

Kurogane eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't answer the question," he stated.

"I did even before you asked. I told you I missed you Kuro-sama," Fai answered, plastering a fake smile.

"It's not good to lie after sex. Hell! It's not good to lie at all!" Kurogane shouted at Fai.

"..."

"Oi, what's wrong?! Did something bad happen?!" Kurogane slightly panicked, concern rising as he stared at the shivering blond.

_**No matter where I go I hear**_

_**The beating of our one heart**_

Tears leaked through Fai's blue eyes. He didn't want to cry, but it just flowed as if it had its own life. Tanned arms wrapped around the blond.

Kurogane, despite his grumpiness, was gentle and loving towards him. Kurogane never failed to let Fai's heart beat hundred times than a normal person's would have.

"Fai."

"I'm sorry Kuro-rin...I...I...I dreamt of him again. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this, b-but "

"Shh..It's not your fault. It was only a nightmare, he won't get you anymore. I promise." Kurogane leaned against the head of the bed, scooped Fai onto his lap. He traced the contours of the blond's back, soothing him.

_**I think about you**_

_**When the night is cold and dark**_

"I love you Kuro-sama, don't leave me, please don't." Fai was begging, which was very unlikely for him, but the dream still haunted him even though it had been months since the man responsible for his trauma had been imprisoned.

"Idiot! I wouldn't do that. Even if you're an annoying bastard, I..." Kurogane trailed off. He was not into flowery words, those were for girls and hell he wasn't one, but he would not be man enough if he didn't say what was needed to be said and this one was indeed needed.

He released his hold on the blond, but left one hand around the blond's waist. With his left hand he tilted Fai's chin so that he could see him.

"I love you Fai."

_**No one can move me**_

_**The way that you do**_

Fai's eyes widened. Rarely had Kurogane been this sweet and quite rarely had he been vocal to his feelings. His eyes softened and smiled truthfully and lovingly to the man he cherished the most. Lips locked in desperation for a kiss. They kissed as if they hadn't seen each other for years. After their conversation, if an ordinary couple would be in their situation, making love would be gentler. But they were not ordinary. They were different. This was needed.

Like a wild fire quickly spreading across their bodies, burning every curve and entrance, Kurogane hurriedly yet carefully laid Fai down on his back. He deepened the kiss and caressed Fai's body. Fai was about to whimper as Kurogane pulled from the kiss but was hushed when Kurogane sucked on his erect nipple and stroked his member at the same time.

_**Nothing erases this feeling between me and you**_

Fai belonged to Kurogane, and Kurogane never failed to inflict that on him. Kurogane marked what belonged to him, and Fai was not an exception.

Countless love bites could be seen across Fai's body and was continuously growing in number. Fai was immersed in deep pleasure not aware of what was to happen next. Fai moaned long and loud as Kurogane swallowed his member. He sucked, licked and nibbled it, as if his favorite dish would run out. Thin fingers clutched Kurogane's midnight black hair, urging him to do more. Not a minute passed he came in Kurogane's mouth.

Kurogane swallowed what he could and let the excess juice slip from his mouth. He looked at Fai's half-lidded eyes, not wavering, as he slowly moved toward at Fai again, faces inches apart.

"Make me forget Kuro-rin."

_**I drove all night to get to you**_

_**Is that alright**__?_

They resumed their kiss as Kurogane's left hand slid from Fai's shoulder to his arms, waist, hips, passed his still erect member, and caressed Fai's inner thigh. Fai moaned and lifted his legs so Kurogane could access more. Kurogane smirked into the kiss- he loved teasing his blond- but then again, they had no time for that. He removed his hands from Fai's inner thigh and slipped his hands at Fai's lower back. He drew small circles on it, sending shivers throughout Fai's body.

"Kuro-seme." Fai said into the kiss.

Kurogane moved his hands from Fai's back to his well-formed ass, caressing soft skin. Then he slid his rough hands to Fai's slender legs lifting it slowly. Without warning, he pushed his large member into Fai's tight hole. Fai, though in pain, had always loved the feeling of Kurogane inside him, tearing him. No, he wasn't a masochist, but this pain reminded him of being alive and the feeling that he had lived because of Kurogane.

Beads of sweat ran down Kurogane's skin, as he frenziedly pounded into Fai. He sped as he felt more heat rising up and accumulating to the tip of his member. He plunged himself one more time before filling Fai with his love.

_**I drove all night**_

_**Crept in your room**_

Fai panted as he savored the feeling of reaching his orgasm. He smiled at Kurogane, but Kurogane was smirking at him. Fai felt strange, he knew something was wrong. Then everything blurred as Kurogane changed their position while still connected physically. Fai now sat atop Kurogane while he was still buried inside Fai. He leaned close to Fai's ears.

"Now I'm all awake and it's your fault. You have to take responsibility." He leaned back as he slouched comfortably against a pillow.

Fai's half-lidded eyes stared at him. Kurogane held Fai's waist and helped him move. He lifted Fai and laid him down repeatedly. Soon, Fai didn't need Kurogane's assistance as he rode him, fucking himself with Kurogane's hard member.

He slammed himself hard onto the tanned-skin man as if there was no tomorrow. Lust screamed through their bodies as they came again god-knows-how-many-times. Fai didn't stop doing his task, as Kurogane was still hard. It was really good to be at the prime of your youth.

_**Woke you from your sleep**_

_**To make love to you**_

Fai was enjoying himself straddling Kurogane , but he abruptly stopped. Kurogane opened his eyes to see what had happened. A grinning Fai met his gaze. Fai withdrew himself from Kurogane and got off from bed. Kurogane thought the mage (which he often called Fai, save for some occasion) was teasing him, but he saw Fai bending over his desk. Fai shot a come-over-here-and-fuck-me glance at him.

Kurogane, without hesitation, got up from bed and made his way to the blond. He reached Fai's treasure and stroked it first before entering once again the hot cavern waiting for him. Fai was fucking tight despite the fact not mere seconds ago his cock was inside his lover. He hammered himself on Fai instinctively, banging the table against the wall wildly.

As another wave of juices escaped their bodies, Kurogane walked backwards, dragging Fai (mind you, he was still inside Fai) back to the bed where they had been. Kurogane sat down as Fai sat over him. He pulled Fai's legs wider and tucked them under his thighs. He then began thrusting upward, as Fai countered the gesture. Kurogane pushed himself upward, and then slammed his body, creating greater impact. As they made love, Kurogane twisted Fai's body so that he could kiss him. They kissed hungrily as if they were being deprived of it.

_**Is that alright?**_

_**I drove all night**_

Both of them were not aware how many times they did it, how many times they came, and how one sex after another happened. All they knew and felt was the presence of the other. And that's all they will ever need.


End file.
